Singing for love
by Annavi
Summary: DEAR DIARY SEQUEL!RobXRae.Warning:lots of fluff little action!Robin loves Raven, Raven loves Robin.What could go wrong?What if Robin was planning something for her?What if Starfire loved Robin too?Warning:plenty of twists!ROBXRAE lovers REJOICE!NO FLAMES
1. sing for you

_**A/N:**_

_**Yo. I'm making a sequel to the 'dear diary' story. I have just realized that it would be major coolness if I did… but you guys have got to review!!**_

_**And maybe read some of my other storys..**_

_**I love to get your comments! It shows how much you guys care about my work! Even if you didn't like this story you can totally flame it! Just heed the rules and you'll be okay! **_

_**Vianna would like to thank for her discovery: **_

BlackPurpleTulip- **_I hate the Rob/Star pairs too! I don't know what gave you the idea I did._**

Superheroxnerd- **_thanks for the idea I now see your genius!_**

Olivia- **_I did make a bb/rae story, though I will never make another I hate that pairing I just made it for you!_**

Max remy- **_your comment always makes me smile!_**

_**Any way, I hope you enjoy this story of Rob to the Rae! **_

_**Love you all,**_

_**Vianna**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own tt. But I do own the songs in the story!**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

" Only you can see my love for you, I try to hide it but you see right through. My mama told me love was always true, and baby, I will always love you."

Raven loved to sing. Though her songs that she made no one ever thought she could think of, she was too _creepy_ to sing love songs. So she only sung in the hollowness of her bathroom, her lovely sound proof bathroom. Raven had always had a beautiful voice, better then Amy lee's or at least right up there with her.

---------------------------------------------------

Robin sat in the control room, he could hear Raven's beautiful voice through the speaker's there. They knew that camera's were not aloud in bedrooms or bathrooms, but they would surely be able to hear a fight with hidden speakers if one ever happened to occur. So far it has only been used for Robin to hear Raven's singing. It gave Robin a sort of.. peace.

---------------------------------------------------

Ever since the diary incident Robin and Raven had grown closer, secretly kissing, going out on dates when the others were out, that sort of thing. Starfire still had a thing for Robin, Robin no longer had a thing for Starfire, But he did love Raven and he wanted to be with her every moment of every day, but secrets don't work like that.

"Soon, we wont have to live this secret, soon I can be with Raven all I want." Robin reminded himself almost every day, for two years.

Yes, two years of living in secret, the diary moment happened two years ago. But he had been listening to her for more then that.

" Always in my heart, I know we can start, living together. Your voice is hypnotic, and only makes me want you more. Living in a nevermore , even in a thunderstorm you can still see through me.."

Raven sang, the hot water running down her body with a trickling affect as she ran her fingers through her hair massaging her shampoo in to clean even the greasiest spot on her head, though she showered every day.

"Only you." Robin only had room in his heart for Ravens love, the rest could only be friendship, or love for a future family. Robin planed something big for Raven the next date they had, it was tomorrow, After her shower taken at 8:00 pm and ending at 8:20pm.

---------------------------------------------------

"I know that I love him." Raven whispered so that only she could hear her confession of love to the boy wonder. She would love no other, too many times in her past she had been hurt, but she felt a kind of security with Robin.

"Only you can see my love for you, I try to hide it but you see right through. My mama told me love was always true, and baby, I will always love you."

Raven repeated, she always ended her showers with that line, she knew that these words would mean something some day. Now they did, because she would always love Robin.

"Only you can see my love for you, I try to hide it but you see right through. My mama told me love was always true, and baby, I will always love you."

Robin would repeat these words when he confessed how far he would go to truly love her.

---------------------------------------------------

No one said that love was the hardest game to play, until I just said it.

"Robin, I will ask him out today, when he says yes then we will be happy forever, and then get married and have children who have their own children and all will be great!" An overly cheerful Starfire proclaimed in the emptiness of her room. Robin would be her own, who else would be there to love her? Starfire could think of no other.

---------------------------------------------------

The titans were at battle with plasmas a villain easily taken down, but extremely tiring in the process. Robin and Raven had a date that night though, so Raven boosted their energy levels back to normal before they went out.

---------------------------------------------------

Starfire had a shower, brushed her teeth, put on freshly applied make-up, and combed her long red hair. Before leaving her room she brushed off her skirt and left for the living room, there she found Robin and Raven just leaving through teleportation out side to the island shore.

"What would Robin want with friend Raven?" She whispered to herself following them to a near by beach.

---------------------------------------------------

"Raven, you know that I love you." Robin said to the empathy beside him, so quietly that only she could hear no matter how close someone was near by.

Raven looked to him, "I know, I love you too." Robin smiled at her.

"Only you can.." He started but was cut off by the rustling of bushes behind them. He couldn't do it now! So for the rest of their date they just sat on the beach watching the ocean waves going up and down leaning on each other and talked.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A/N:**_

_**So? Do you like it? Review my other stories too!!! I will delete this story if I don't get lots of reviews, at least 5. Okay? **_

_**What do you think that Robin's going to do? Give me idea's for later chapters! Read flame rules at top of other stories yada yada yada…**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Vianna**_


	2. coffee time

_**A/N:**_

_**Thank you!!**_

_**It's nice to know that you read these authors notes. Or else I'm making them for nothing.**_

_**I got my 5 reviews, and I am very happy!! And so as I said before, I will continue my story. But you have got to keep the reviews coming! **_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Vianna**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Robin now paced hid room, thinking on who or what was in the bushes, and how he would give Raven his 'present'.

_Knock knock_

Robin heard a fist against his door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." He heard a monotone voice requesting him, Raven. He smiled and walked over to the door when he opened it he saw her. She was wearing her hair in a high pony tail with a clip shaped as a Raven that he had given her to the side, a dark tie-die tank top, and deep blue jeans. He was wearing baggy jeans and a white baggy muscle shirt.

"Nice to see you again, what's new?" he smiled at her and she returned it with a light smile and a nod.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go for some coffee, or in my case, tea?" Raven slightly blushed and as soon as it came disappeared.

"Yeah, sure." Robin replied and he grabbed his, black leather jacket, and she grabbed her denim one. And they went to the nearest coffee shop on Robin's motorcycle.

"One triple mocha Americano and one rose hip tea, Please." Robin ordered at the counter Raven fiddled with her fingers behind him as if she were a child and intently looked at them. Robin smiled and turned back to pay for their drinks.

"So what's on your mind?" Raven asked him, Robin was afraid she read his mind the other night but these thought were soothed by her voice saying,

"Don't worry, I didn't read your mind last night, just now." Raven smiled taking a sip of her tea as did Robin turning a slight shade of red.

"Nothings on my mind that you need to worry your pretty little head about." Robin replied. Raven scowled at what he had said,

"_Pretty little head?" _Raven thought shuddering at that.

"Seriously, you just wait and we'll see how things go." Robin said taking a sip of his Americano.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

"Fine then."

"Okay." Robin finished.

"We have such stimulating conversations, Robin." Raven chuckled. Robin smiled too, and then they made their way back to the tower for some well deserved.. pandemonium.

"**AHHH!!**" Beast boy's cries could be heard as soon as they entered the building.

"**FOR THE LAST TIME, STOP PUTTING TOFU SAUSE ON MY RIBS!!**" Cyborg screamed also.

-**ZAP ZAP ZAP!- **

Starfire's bolts screeched followed by,

"**PLEASE SILKY, STOP EATING THE COUCH!**"

"**TOFU IS WAY BETTER THEN MEAT! PEACE TO THE ANIMALS STOP THE SLAUGHTER HOUSES!!**"

"**LISTEN YOU LITTLE GRASS STAIN, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU BELIVE, LET ME EAT MY FOOD!**"

"**SILKY, PLEASE STOP RUNNING AROUND THE ROOM, OH DEAR NOT THE T.V! DON'T EAT RAVEN'S BOOK! STOP LICKING ROBIN'S NEW BOXING GLOVES! SILKY!!**"

"**MY SOY MILK!**"

"**HA HA HA!!**"

Raven and Robin sighed as they continued to walk to the on coming chaos. They saw it coming from a mile away, its basic chemistry.

You leave them alone

You leave them no rules.

Complete chaos is the inevitable.

Robin was the first to try and slow the mess,

"**ALRIGHT!**"

"You've had your fun, now time to put things in order. Starfire, control silky. Beast boy, keep your tofu to yourself. Cyborg, keep your meat away from beast boy. Fix this mess, and get back on track to your normal controlled version of chaos, and leave me out of it." Robin insisted and they did as they were told.

"How did you do that?" Raven asked.

"Authority."

"That's not authority, your scaring them."

"Your so funny its unbearable." Robin mumbled sarcasm dripping form his voice.

"Your so sexy its unbearable." She whispered back playful sarcasm scrambled into her tone also.

"I know." He replied.

They were both being so quite that only they could hear as not to give away their secret relationship.

But as they laughed and talked someone watched with glowing green eyes in anger and jealously , these piercing eyes watched menacingly at the two readying a ploy that would ensure her place in a certain person's heart, never for friendship, but love. Love was the deep craving for this person that she only wanted from one. This person would do most evil deeds to prevent her love. But there is a thick line between love, lust, and suppressed anger. A very thick line.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A/N:**_

_**You guys are so great! I hope that you all like that chapter, though I would have liked it to be longer, I just didn't want to keep you guys waiting! So as soon as I got my 5 reviews I started writing this and so here it is, all because I love you guys!**_

_**Keep the reviews coming and love you all,**_

_**Vianna**_


	3. AN: please understand!

_**A/N:**_

_**OMG. I'm so sorry you guys! It's been a really hectic time, and I'm trying to update as soon as I can! So far the chapter is really short and I'm working on it in my spare time, I have a lot to do though, tests are coming and my teacher won't stop heaving them out to us. Plus we have a lot of language projects due soon too, and my school comes before my writing (no matter how much I love to write!) I hope you guys understand what I'm saying here! But, I promise that I will update as soon as I can!**_

_**Still sorry!**_

_**Still love you guys,**_

_**Vianna**_


	4. twists and turns

_**A/N:**_

_**You guys apparently love this story! Well, this is sooo awesome! I never thought that my story's would be loved as much as you guys have shown!!! I'm sorry, I'm just really girly today.. but I wont let it affect my writing! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter of 'singing for love' ..**_

_**-Vianna**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"They spend _way_ too much time together! I am supposed to be Robin's girlfriend! I will make sure that I am where ever they are and then things will be the way it's supposed to!" A very angry Starfire proclaimed, never had she felt this angry before, never had she felt this emotion of _jealousy_! It was a very big burden to carry and Star could not handle it, she was cracking up.

Meanwhile Raven and Robin sat in Robin's room, making out. They would have to stop soon though the other titans would be up pretty soon and they would need to get breakfast.

"Robin, we have to stop the other titans, and breakfast!" Raven told him hunger now speaking up. Robin looked at her knowing that he didn't do a bad job, she was just really hungry and come to think of it, he was too. So he smiled at her saying,

"Okay, lets go eat." During their way down the hall and engaged into a conversation.

"No, I swear to God that coke is **_way_** better then Pepsi." Robin said to Raven and she smiled.

"No way! Pepsi is the obvious choice above all!" Raven retorted.

"Well, we don't have cola for breakfast, so you'll have to live with it." Cyborg mused from the kitchen as they entered, he wore a chef's hat and an apron that read 'kiss the cook.' And on the back he had self-sewn ' meat lovers only.' They always did smile at his cooking attire.

"What are you making us?" Robin asked him smelling an assortment of meats and eggs.

"Well, we got some bacon, and sausage, ground beef, syrup and sausage, more bacon, ground beef with eggs, More bacon, eggs, and more bacon, and bacon, more bacon, and even more bacon, and toast." Cyborg cried with delight at his bacon masterpiece.

"Glorious morning friend Robin, oh why hello there Cyborg." Starfire lightly flew in immediately going to Robin and purposely forgetting to greet Raven. She swooned to him holding his hand and pulling him away from Raven to the couch where Star sat a little too closely for Robin's comfort.

"Dudes!" Beast boy yelled sliding into the room, but not a knife could cut through the tension in the room so he slowly backed off and went into the kitchen with Cyborg where they had a slightly quieter traditional meat V.S. tofu argument.

"Robin." Raven whispered, then left the room after eating breakfast. The whole time Starfire was holding his hand under the table laughing and eating small portions, rubbing against him. It sickened Raven to no extent.

Robin felt Ravens pain and followed after her, but Starfire angrily followed Robin keeping to her promise that morning and making sure that nothing happened.

"Raven, look I do not know what is up with star today! Listen, tomorrow I'll show you something, no, I'll show you now!" Robin took Ravens hand just as Starfire had entered the hallway where their conversation had taken place.

"Robin, where are we going?" her voice agitated but she let him take her any way. Robin shushed her and swung her up to the roof where he kept her standing, he was about to say something when a plaster-faced Starfire slammed the door open and floated over to Robin a fake smile on her face. Nodding to Raven and taking him away from the girl Robin loved. There she pushed him into her room and against the wall, where she pressed her lips against his.

"Stop!" Robin cried pushing Starfire away from him. Starfire was now very angry,

"**IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU NO ONE CAN!**" Robin was freaked out by now. She was a nut! He had to get back to Raven, he had to calm a pissed Starfire, he had to ask Raven something very important!

"Starfire, calm down, I just need you to calm down. I like you as a friend! Come now Starfire, lets be reasonable." Robin called, Starfire's eyes glowing a dangerous green as she made her way to him each angry step giving Robin goose bumps.

"Argh! Robin run! Go to Aqualad, tell him to help." Starfire's eyes came back to normal and a pain stricken face told Robin she was under some sort of spell. This Starfire wasn't the one that he knew.

"Starfire, what's.."

"Go!" She shouted finally and her eyes turned back to it's menacing green. So Robin ran, and pulled out his communicator.

"Aqualad, Aqualad!" Robin shouted into it.

"Hey, Robin what's new?" Aqualad smiled back.

"It's Starfire, something's wrong. She was crazy and then she screamed and shouted to call to you for help, now she's chasing me!" Robin replied and Aqualad's face went grave and he answered,

"I'll be there soon." And then he hung up.

'_He'd better hurry up._' Robin thought and ran faster. Not 5 minutes later did Aqualad turn up and pushed Robin aside.

"Starfire, this is not you, it's the evil of demon's rising up inside you. You can't ingnore this, it happens to everybody one your planet, I did my research like you said as soon as we got engaged! Fight it Star, I know you can!" Aqualad shouted at her, she looked exactly the same, perhaps even meaner.

"I hoped that I wouldn't have to do this." Aqualad whispered and he ran up and kissed starfire, her eyes became normal and aqualad chocked and gagged then fell to the ground in a fit. Robin watched in horror as he straggled himself on the floor. It was now 2:00 am and the other titans were asleep, maybe Raven would still be awake. He wouldn't do that to her now. He would let her sleep.

"Robin, we need to come to my room, now!" Starfire screamed as Aqualad became extremely mad raging against them and swinging furious punches at them also.

"What is going on?" Robin called to Starfire but she was already flying at top speed to her room.

"There is no time to explain Robin, Aqualad is in much danger!" Starfire yelled. Then they entered her room where she opened her dresser pulled out a book and flipped the pages franticly.

"Starfire, please what's happening?!" Robin pleaded.

"All will be explained soon, but we must save aqualad!" Starfire yelled to him, then she smiled wildly as banging began on the door.

"He's trying to get in!" Robin yelled.

"Let him!" She screamed.

"What?!"

"Let him in now!" Starfire screamed to him again. He opened the door and a mad Aqualad stormed in Starfire immediately started chanting.

"Azulias, enchrna, folous, acrea!" She shouted and aqualad rithed in pain as he fell to the floor and what looked like an evil shadow of starfire appeared then disappeared into the air.

"What is going on here!?!" Robin shouted and Starfire sighed.

"Everyone on my planet has an evil side to them, once it shows you must tell someone, of else it will rot inside of you until you die from it. The kiss from Aqualad, transferred the demon onto himself, the book killed the demon." Starfire explained relief showing on her face.

"So, the Starfire that was hitting on me all today, was evil?" Robin asked.

"Yes, it couldn't have been this Starfire, were getting married." Aqualad smiled and hugged his fiancé. A puzzled look overcame Robin and then her smiled a the two.

"Okay!" Robin replied and turned back from them, he was going to Raven now, he couldn't wait any longer for himself to just say it!

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Well, here you guys go, I worked for two hours on this chapter (in between mini games and reading other stories and phone calls, ect.) **_

_**I hope you all like it! **_

_**I know that it's a huge twist in the story and you all didn't expect it, but it just popped into my head and I went, that would be so cool and I can make Star, a good person in the end! It's an all around good thing for me, and I introduced a new character to the plot!**_

_**Love you all, **_

_**Vianna**_


	5. asking for a yes

_**A/N:**_

**_OMG, I have gotten a flame!! And it's the funniest thing in the world!! I like the part where she points out I like evanescence, I like all types of music, from country to rap, you name it I like it. And those small changes I made to Ravens character and the towers constructive blue prints, I could do anything I want. Its fan fiction; meaning I could turn Raven into a tablecloth and nobody could stop me. Thank you so very, very much to ;_**

Superheroxnerd **_and to_** Twilight Dancer123, _**my best reviewers and two of the nicest.** _

_**You all are very super cool too,**_

_**Vianna**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Robin ran left and right, searching. But would he be able to find it? He searched his entire room for it. But he failed his search.

'_I know that I hid it.. oh, yeah!'_ Robin thought. He ran to the kitchen and pulled out the cracker jacks then looked at the back of it.

'_the dresser in Cyborgs room.'_ It read, so he ran to Cyborgs room and opened his drawer then he pulled out a little bag with gold letters then Ran to Ravens room. She was gone.

"What?" Robin whispered to himself.

"Raven?" He whispered in every room that he searched, it was sun rise by now.

"The roof!" He nearly shouted but hushed himself before he woke the others. So he ran up to the roof and sure enough, there was Raven was there.

She looked over the edge of the tower sitting on the ledge as the rising sun gave her face a seemingly angelic glow. She was heaven on earth. Her dark blue cape fluttered in the morning air as her peaceful state was steady and her eyes rested shut for a second, then her violet orbs showed themselves once again. Raven smiled a bit and then spoke,

"Hello, Robin." She said to him and he was lifted from his trance,

"Oh, uh, hi Rae." He said sheepishly blushing and that made her smile more.

"Enjoying the view?" She giggled lightly and quietly.

"For sure." Robin smirked back as her head tilted towards him. He sat down with her and placed a simple kiss on her mouth. Raven smiled when it was done, she enjoyed when he kissed her like that.

"I have something to ask you." Robin told her and she corked an eyebrow and listened to what he had to say.

Meanwhile Beast boy was walking up the stairs to the roof and noticed that Raven and Robin were sitting outside on the roof. So he shut the door and left a crack open to see what was going on, then Cyborg soon appeared with him wondering what he was doing up so early.

"Hey, BB, what are you.." But, he was cut off by Beast boy's 'shush'.

" Dude, shut up!" Beast boy said hoarsely as he watched the two birds on the towers ledge. Later they were joined by a curious Starfire and Aqualad. Beast boy and Cyborg glared at him and then shrugged.

Back with Raven and Robin they were looking at each other and Robin was looking down at the ocean's waves, the roaring sound and crying gulls made Robin wish that he wasn't so nervous about what he was about to ask, and that he had been meaning to ask for sometime.

"Well, what do you want?" Raven asked playfully ruining Robins safe place in his head.

"Raven, well," Robin didn't know how to ask her, maybe it was like ripping off a bandage, just have to do it quick and get it over with. Then he remembered Raven's song.

" Only you can see my love for you, I try to hide it but you see right through. My mama told me love was always true, and baby, I will always love you." Ravens eyes shot up as he sang the verse. But, it wasn't the fact that he knew the verse, well it was partly that, but more of how beautiful his voice _was_. She had never heard such a wonderful voice. Robin had never sung before, never ever, **_ever_** before had he sung. Yet there he was, singing the song that she had made in the most wonderful voice she had ever heard, but the question he had asked her was even more surprising then his voice or the song that he combined it with.

"What is going on?" Starfire asked from inside the stairwell, Aqualad smiled at his fiancé her naïve way made him laugh a little but she was learning very quickly, now she only got confused when she was in the dark about something, but they were all in the dark about this,

"We don't know yet star, but were about to find out soon." Starfire seemed happy enough about the answer she had received from the man she loved.

"Robin, that was beautiful." Raven stared at him in awe unable to have seen before such a great voice, but it was now very clear to her that it was there.

"Raven, I really have to ask you something, now." Robin said seriously, And Raven gave her undivided attention to her boyfriend.

"Will, you Raven Roth, take me as your husband?" Robin asked her pulling out the bag with gold lettering and took out a velvet box, opening it and shoeing her the ring. It was a simple engagement ring, gold band and a large diamond in the center, but in the band it read,

'_Forever mine, forever yours'_

Raven started to cry, quietly and steadily the tears flew down her cheeks and she smiled, then looked up at Robin showing him her light smile and he smiled back at her, still wondering her answer.

"What's happening?" Cyborg asked Beast boy, who was looking out the crack in the door.

"I think that Robin gave her a mind control chemical and is now forcing it onto Raven." Beast boy replied absentmindedly.

"Beast boy, stop being stupid. Tell me what you see!" Cyborg cried menacingly but very quietly.

"I can't make heads or tails of any of this!" Beast boy said grinding his fingers into his face and sliding them down the making a slight painful sigh and continued to look out the crack in the door.

"I-I.. yes. I will be your wife." Raven finally replied after a long pause. Robin jumped up as high as he could at least three feet into the air and pulled Raven up with him. Robin gave her the most romantic kiss he had ever given her.

"They're _kissing!_" Beast boy cried before fainting. Cyborg pushed the green changeling out of the way and looked out the crack to see what BB had said was true, they were pressing each others lips together and it made Cyborg roll his eyes at the back of his head and faint also. Starfire and Aqualad smiled and left down the stairs in a happy bliss, knowing that Robin and Raven would be happy together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N:**_

_**Well? Now you know what Robin has been wanting to ask all this time! Heh, heh.**_

_**Should I do another chapter on the wedding? Or a shower for Raven? Or both? Or one shower for Raven and Starfire? Should I do I chapter on Starfire and Aqualad's wedding and another chapter for Raven and Robin's wedding? Keep in mind that I will not be doing a double wedding, but I'm open for doing a double shower. (In case you're a sick person, I mean a shower for the bride, basically a party for the bride only.) Still keep reviewing!**_

_**Love you all, **_

_**Vianna**_


	6. too weird

_**A/N:**_

_**Well, I guess I have to write another chapter of this one..**_

_**LOL. Just kidding here it is.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Raven ran down stairs jumping at the fact that she had gotten engaged to Robin! Her steps were bouncy and she didn't care if she was seen right then, she was going into her room. She felt that she should look at it in the mirror, it's gold band shone in the light as she looked at it. The diamond seemed to scream her name and her emotions were all going haywire!

"_He proposed! That is soo romantic!" Lust screamed in a dream. _

"_He'll probably break your heart." Anger smirked in delight._

"_This seems quite logical." Smart smiled._

"_You guys are going to be so happy!" Happy spun._

"_You two are going to get married and have lots of kids who have their own kids and then you two will be grandparents and then they will have their own kids who have their own kids who have their own kids!!" Excitement said even more excited the normal._

"_You two will make it! We will face marriage head on!" Courage said lamely and everyone in nevermore looked at her oddly as she shrugged and rubbed the back of her head._

"It doesn't matter! I'm getting married!" Raven twirled in her room flopping on her bed and smiled. When she had first come to earth she hadn't been expecting much. Raven had doubted even having been excepted let alone fall in love and then get married! It all seemed like the perfect dream. Then it hit Raven, they would have to tell the others.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Robin must have jumped off the roof five times before getting off the tower's roof and running down stairs to his own room. All he needed was a yes and he had gotten it. All this time he wanted the perfect girl to be his bride, even before he had formed the titans. He had left Wayne manor to go start his own team when he was only thirteen and he thought that he would need the perfect bride then that he could worry about but was still able to take care of her self. Suddenly the titan leader was hit with two new things.

1. He had to tell the rest of his team!

2. He was getting married!

Robin suddenly felt dizzy, he knew that Raven was **the one** but the idea of marriage just made him feel a little woozy. Then the third damn thing hit him.

3. They were the titans. Thus meaning that they would have the press all over them! Okay, not cool!

Damn, damn, damn. How he hated how things hit him like a baseball to the head. Robin did not like the idea of facing the press about this whole ordeal that he had just gotten himself into. Then the forth thing hit him. Which of course was followed by a complementary **_'Damn!' _**Robin was about to lose it.

4. Raven was worth it.

This point was not as bad, though like the rest, all too true. His Raven was worth the press, marriage, and facing the others. Raven was worth the world to him, so he had to do it.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Cyborg paced the living room, beast boy had a scared look in his eyes as he droned on the kitchen table, Starfire and Aqualad looked out the window with no surprise on their faces at all they were just enjoying the scenery.

"What is going on in this, pardon my French, fucked up house?!" Cyborg yelled, they all looked at him oddly. Cyborg just stared back brow furrowed in thought and frustration.

"I am sure that the friends Raven and Robin are truly fine, and that they will tell us what is the goings on in this, _messed_ up house." Starfire smiled at him, Cyborg didn't get why she was so cheery. He didn't care though. Star was **always** cheery.

"And you!" Cyborg ran up to Aqualad angry.

"What you doing here, man?" Cyborg asked in his slight slang. Aqualad looked over at Star and she nodded.

"He was the sleeping with me!" Star yelled and Aqualad sighed at the amount of information she had actually given the robotic man.

"Whoa! Dude! Did **not** need to know that much." Beast boy screamed coming back from his lone mind.

"For once beast boy is right." Cyborg said stepping away slowly.

"_HEY!_" Beast boy yelled at the tin man.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

A burst of light caught the titans off guard the alarm was sounded and the towers defences notified them that someone else was in the tower. Cyborg hit the lock down and Raven and Robin dashed into the living room where they gathered into a group and got ready to attack. The flickering of lights was disturbing then all power went off. Cyborg put on his shoulder light and they continued to walk down the hall.

"What is the meaning of this?" Starfire whispered to Robin.

"I'm not sure." He replied, Raven was thinking intently on what was going on and then a light clicked in her head. She opened her mouth and started to suggest what was going on. A cold hand clasped over her mouth and slid a horrible looking belt around her waist. Raven couldn't use her powers and she couldn't get free of the belt's grip. She was silently taken from the other group and only one could hear her desperate cries.

"Raven?" Robin turned around quickly only to see her boot on the ground but not her.

"Guys! Raven's been taken!" Robin yelled turning to the other titans. They all gasped, and starfire flew around the corner to see if she was there. No Raven but another one of her boots.

"I believe that our friend has been leaving a trail, yes?" Starfire asked and so they followed her to see another boot was where she pointed. Robin ran past starfire stopping when he saw her cloak lying on the floor, it was ripped from what seemed to be struggle.

'_I'm not letting them hurt Raven!'_ Robin thought, gritting his teeth and running down the hall. There he found Raven's gold and red belt lying limply on the floor its golden edges were scratched and dented. Robin's heart filled with worry, the happiest day of his life soon turned into the worst.

"Raven!" Robin called but no answer came, he looked behind him and the rest of his team had disappeared. With no light left and his team gone, he had only one thing to do now. Try to find Raven. A piercing scream ran from down the hall way and there he found Raven's limp body, bloody and unconscious. Panic tore through Robin and anger was held for the person responsible for Raven's condition. Robin lifted her small form from the and to the infirmary where the lights went back on and the signal was off, the trespasser was gone from the tower. Cyborg came running down the hall, as well as Starfire, Aqualad and beast boy. They stared in horror at their friends unconscious body, blood soaked the blankets that she rested on and a crying Robin lay his head on her scared stomach, he didn't seem to notice that they were there. They were wrong.

"Help her." Robin whispered. The team just stared at him.

"**HELP HER!**" Robin yelled standing up harshly knocking over the chair that had been seated beside Raven's bed. Cyborg dashed to the cupboard and pulled out a pouch hanging it onto the IV. He hooked her up to an assortment of things beast boy had turned into an octopus and started cleaning her wounds with sponges. Starfire clasped Her unconscious friends hand rubbing it gently and Robin had left the room, unable to look at his love in that state any longer.

"Who's the bastard that did this to her!" He yelled slamming his fist on the wall.

"Why, Robin? Isn't it obvious?" A shadowy figure had emerged from the darkness. Robin's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Bruce?" Robin corked an eyebrow.

"Ivy is back." Bruce was in the suite of the Batman, his eyes were downcast and he looked angry.

"Ivy?" Robin asked, why would _Poison Ivy_ want to hurt raven?

"She's jealous, genius!" Batman slapped his head.

"Jealous? Of what?" Robin was such a dweeb right now it was almost funny, but not for the Bat.

"Of you and Raven! Oh my God! Are you freaking stupid? I swear I trained you better then this." Batman said hitting Robin once again. Well, it made sense, Ivy did have a crush on him when he was fighting in Gothom.

"What makes you so sure it's Ivy? I have a lot of enemy's for it to be someone else." Robin replied, crossing his arms.

"Because, you deserve better." Ivy had emerged from the darkness now, long red hair hung from her shoulders, her green dress of leaves went only to mid thigh, her skin a light tint of green and her eyes a leafy green also.

"Raven is better then _you_!" Robin retorted. He would have to get back to Raven soon.

"C'mon. I know you want me." Ivy smiled blowing a red powder at Robin. He recognized the substance immediately and ran out of its way. He took out a mini fan from his belt blowing the stuff back at Ivy. Thus, affecting her. If you were not aware of what the red dust does then let me inform you; if it hits you, you will be in the control of whom ever the dust blower is, in this case it's Robin blowing the dust _back_ at Ivy. Her eyes went wide and a red shine went through them, she bowed at Robin and he smiled.

"Come with me Ivy." Robin said and turned around, light beeping could be heard and he turned back to say something to Bruce but he was gone now. I vy followed and Cyborg ran down the hall, he looked at Ivy then shrugged.

"We found a weird belt on Raven, it was preventing her from using her powers. The thing is, we can't get it off of her. If we got it off her body could heal its self." Robin scowled and then thought.

"Ivy, take the belt off of Raven." Robin commanded Ivy bowed and then said,

"Very well."

She went to Ravens bed, tapped on the belt in three different places while chanting a mantra. The belt came undone soon, then raven groaned and started glowing a purple blue color. Her blood started to go and all the wounds were disappearing from her body. Slowly she woke, her purple orbs squinting at the bright light that surrounded her. Then she saw Robin and a light smile was tried but her lips were too dry to smile then.

"R-Raven?" Robin croaked.

"Hm, hi, Boy blunder." She whispered. Robin smiled at his nickname. It was time to tell the titans.

"Ivy, you will leave me and Raven alone, even when the dust is gone." Robin stated turning to Ivy. Robin splashed water on Ivy's face and the dust came off. She left the tower.

"Titans, I'm sorry for keeping this secret for so long," Robin started.

"I'm not!" Raven coughed.

"Raven is actually sorry. We've been dating secretly for two years." Robin said. Everyone stared at them except for Starfire and her fiancé.

"Now, we're getting married." Robin finished and Raven smiled. There was a long pause, a _very_ long pause. At least twenty minutes.

"**_finally!_**" Cyborg screamed.

"What?"

"Oh, it was obvious you two were perfect for each other I mean c'mon! I thought you two were just too stupid to realize!" Cyborg cried.

"Well, now we're getting married." Raven retorted.

"So are they!" Robin pointed at Starfire and Aquald. They blushed.

"This is_ too weird!_" Beast boy said confused and holding his head.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A/N:**_

_**There you have it folks! You waited well here it is!**_

_**REVIEW! **_

_**Vianna**_


	7. advice for on your wedding day

_**A/N:**_

_**I'm just going to skip all the waiting and get to Starfire and Aqualad's wedding, k? Purely good stuffs, no bad guys here. Sorry if this is a short chapter, it dose not have much to do with Raven and Robin though.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only wish.. :'( **_

It was the highlight of her life. She was finally getting married that day. Starfire wore a long white dress with silver beads overcoming the torso, she wore a silver crown to symbolize her royalty, and she was freaking out.

"Everything will be fine, Star!" Raven, or today known as the maid of honor, told her as the princess waved her hands frantically to keep herself cool.

"What if all does not go well, friend Raven?" Starfire asked jumping up and worriedly pacing the room.

"Starfire, don't you want to marry Aqualad?" Bee asked.

"Of course!" Starfire cried.

"Well, what are you worried about? You have him right?" Bee said.

"I suppose." Starfire whispered in defeat. They all smiled.

"I am ready!" Starfire proclaimed and they all got into the car where the chauffeur took them to the church. They were in Tamaran for her wedding, traditional reasons but none of them complained. Raven sat next to Starfire twisting her ring around in thought, which Starfire had noticed.

"Friend Raven, what troubles you?" She asked and Bee turned to her also. Raven looked up slightly startled then answered.

"I just realized that this will be me in a few months. My friends here with me on my way to my wedding, bubbles in my stomach, and giving my heart to the man I love." Raven smiled and they all looked back at her.

"I never looked at it like that." Bee said tapping her chin. Starfire gave a big smile,

"Oh yes, friend Raven! I am most looking forward to your marriage to friend Robin!"

"Me too, Robin already showed me some kickin' party ideas for after the wedding!" Bee smiled. Raven looked up.

"He never told me any of that." She said and they all fell silent for a second.

"With all due respect, friend Raven, do you not think that he could be keeping something a surprise?" Starfire said.

"Maybe, he's probably just taking a load off my shoulders. I have some extreme meditating to do, I told him that I wanted my emotions to be expressed freely, so I would need to delve deeper into my mind." They all just looked at her.

"Friend Raven, I wish to help with your meditating." Starfire proclaimed. Raven stared at her.

"Um, Star, this is going to be a physically painful experience. I'm extracting some of my father's side from me and sending it back to his corpse sealed in hell. Are you going to be able to stomach my screaming?" Raven asked. Starfire had never thought of that, but Raven was her dearest friend and she wanted to help her.

"Yes, you are my friend, Raven. I want to help you no matter what." She finalized, Bee looked utterly confused.

"Well, that's cool ya'll, but just so ya know, we're here." Bee told them. Starfire nearly jumped with glee, Raven smiled and stepped out in her dark purple dress with a slit going up to mid thigh and a white crosaché as was Bumblebee.

'_Bride's maids dresses are so pretty.'_ Raven thought wanting to twirl around if not for her emotions. Starfire did not hold back though, she twirled around ad stopped as her white dress swirled around her feet.

"C'mon! Lets go!" Bee instructed waving her hand to come into the church. They followed suite and ran in also, Starfire's layered bottom half of her dress blew in the warm wind as she ran. Right before her bride's maids were to enter Raven gave her a bit of advice.

"Starfire, don't worry about how the people in the crowd act, it's your moment. This is your moment to finally have the man that you deserve. Got it?" Raven asked and Starfire nodded then they started to go in Raven first then Bee. Raven could see Beast boy, Cyborg, and speedy up at the front beside a very hansom Aqualad as his groom's men. Then right to his side she saw her love, Robin, or for today, best man. Raven then heard a lovely melody filling the room when she had stopped at her position at the front. Starfire began to walk into the sanctuary, a bouquet of flowers being held at her chest. Then she saw Aqualad give a smile of-_relief?_ The stupid boy had thought Star wouldn't show? She nearly laughed but just barely stifled it with a small smile.

'_Stupid boy, nerves got the best of him.'_ Raven smiled. Raven watched, the whole thing. Vows, Mas Y Menos carrying their rings, and then the kiss. They went to the palace where friends, family, and special guests were aloud for the party and dinner. To Ravens surprise she was having fun.

"Friend Raven! You were right! Thank you so much for the advice that I will surely remind you of on your wedding day!" Starfire exclaimed running up to her friend after the ceremony. Then she gave her a famous bone-crushing hug.

"Your-welcome-Star." She coughed.

"Star-need-to-breath." Raven choked.

"Oh." Starfire let go and Raven took in a huge breath, she heard a laugh.

"Hey, Raven." Robin smirked and she whipped around, narrowing her eyes at the boy who had laughed at her.

"What are you reminding Raven on our wedding day?" He asked.

"Oh-!" Starfire was cut off by Ravens hand clasped around her mouth.

"You'll have to find out on our wedding day." Raven mused and Robin sulked taking Raven away from the alien girl, _necking_, while Raven giggled and whispered into his ear as they left.

"Happy?" Aqualad asked and Starfire jumped onto her new husband.

"**YES!**" She exclaimed and he kissed her cheek softly.

"Me, too." Aqualad said and they left to the dinner table to make their toast.

**_A/N:_**

**_Not one of my best chapters. Just because it was a little bad does not mean that you should flame me!! _**

**_DO NOT FLAME!!!!!_**

**_REVIEW!!_**

**_Vianna_**


	8. It's all in your head

_**A/N:**_

_**Here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it!**_

_**Vianna**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own them…**_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø

As everyone slept, Raven sat wide-awake on her bed. It was 1:57am and she would not allow herself to sleep. Ravens brain was screaming,

'**_SLEEP!_'**

But her body told her that something was going to happen that night and she must be awake for it.

'_What is it that I need to be awake for?'_ Raven groaned in her mind, lying back onto her bed, it wasn't even near her wedding day to be nerves! She wasn't sick and she wasn't dehydrated, what could it be?

"Ugh, what is wrong with me?" She moaned out loud.

"Make me sleep!" Raven had decided that a cup of tea would calm her enough to get some sort of catnap, so she left her room for the kitchen. There she found Robin, fighting off some demon.

"ROBIN!" Raven cried running to his aid and slashing the demon across the face with her powers.

"Raven, get the others we need to get this thing out of here!" Robin called to her. She went to the P.A. system and called on the titans.

"TITANS, COME DOWN TO THE KITCHEN! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! THINS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" Raven yelled into the system, soon the others were attacking the demon with much force and power. In the fight Raven had been slashed across the stomach and Robin had been knocked out bleeding from his leg.

"R-Robin!" Raven stumbled to his side. A purple and blue light ran over his leg as she healed him. He did not wake though. Suddenly Raven was kicked in the back and she banged her head off the ground and fell unconscious, the last thing she saw was Cyborg blasting him in the face with his sonic canon as the demon disappeared.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø

"Raven?" A happy voice asked her as she woke up in nevermore.

"Huh?" Raven groaned a sharp pain fluttered to her head and stomach, she noticed that it was bleeding pretty badly.

"Are you Okay?" Brave asked. Raven shook her head.

"Lets see, I'm inside my mind most likely unconscious from the battle with one of a misguided demons that pass through earth all the time and decided to pick a little fun with the dead dark lords daughter and her friends with a bleeding slash in my stomach and a migraine from knocking my head against the floor, but I'm just peachy." Raven replied trying to get up but wisdom stopped her,

"You may not be speaking on the outside, but you are moving out there when you move here." She informed her human self.

"So?"

"Causing seizures." Wisdom said flatly.

"Fine, is there any way for me to see what's going on while I'm in here?" Raven asked and wisdom nodded, calling on something to come to her.

"Intelligence made this yesterday, she said she made it from some of your memories from hanging out with Cyborg and a few gears that you imagined while Robin was ranting on about some Slade mission." Wisdom informed her, as a huge T.V. screen came into view.

"We also have MTV, and the discovery channel." Blunt said bluntly.

"We mostly watch your life though, it works like this; this projector sends beams from your mouth to one of your friends eyes, then we just watch what ever they are looking at. If we want to look through someone else's eyes then we retract the beams from that persons eyes back here and aim for someone else." Intelligence told her, Raven looked slightly amazed.

"Who's eyes do you want to look through?" Happy asked.

"Cyborg is the most probable to be in the med-lab with me, so lets try him." Raven said.

"Okay." Intelligence said and aimed the T.V. out her mouths view to Cyborg. Cyborg slightly flinched and then returned to normal and his eyes view flickered onto the screen as Raven lied on the ground to watch.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø

Robin was awake having only suffered a minor concussion and a hairline fracture in his leg. Though he did not look very happy, all he did was stare at Raven's unconscious form lying still on the bed.

'_Man, I wish I could help.'_ Cyborg thought, the sound had come from the T.V. in her mind though.

"Robin, staring isn't going to help her come awake." Cyborg told him Robin looked away from Raven for a second and then shrugged looking down at the bed he resided in.

"Is there any way I can talk to them?" Raven asked Cyborg looked up.

"Hello?" He said aloud. Raven smiled.

"Cyborg! It's Raven!" Raven yelled.

"Rae?" He asked aloud.

"Yes!" Raven screamed. Robin looked at Cyborg oddly.

"Where are you?" He asked her.

"Nevermore." She told him and he shrugged.

"So if I went through that mirror you have in your room, I would see you?" Cyborg asked.

"Let me ask!" Raven called.

"Hey, would he be able to see me if he went into my mirror?" Raven asked.

"Probably, we would have to send a guide to help him get to this part of your mind." Wisdom told her.

"Okay. Yes!" Raven called to her friend.

"Cool, how are you?" Cyborg asked. Raven sighed,

"I can't move in nevermore or else I get a seizure out there!" Raven called.

"Well, that sucks." Cyborg shrugged.

"What is she saying?" Robin asked.

"She's in Nevermore, she can't move there or else she gets a seizure." Cyborg told him, Robin flinched.

"How come she's in your mind?" Robin asked. Raven smirked.

"Tell him, I get a better view of him in here!" Raven giggled.

"No!" Cyborg cried.

"Just tell him!" Raven told him. Cyborg sighed,

"She says that she gets a better view of you from here." He told Robin flatly rolling his eyes. Robin smirked.

"Hey, I have an idea. What would happen if you aimed those beams at my eyes?" Raven asked.

"It's impossible. Especially since we're inside _your_ mind." Intelligence said.

"Then, how can I get out of nevermore and back in consciousness?" Raven asked.

"We wait for your mind to kick back into gear." Blunt said.

"How long will that take?" Raven asked and she disappeared from nevermore.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø

"Oh." Raven said popping up in bed.

"Raven!" Cyborg cried running to his friend.

"How were you in my head anways?" Cyborg asked.

"My secret Cyborg, and 'anyways' is not a word, it's anyway." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, so you liked the view of me?" Robin smirked.

"Did I say that? Must have been Cyborgs imagination." Raven smiled. Robin frowned. Cyborg blushed,

"C'mon! You said it! I know it!" Cyborg yelled.

"Maybe." Raven smiled and touched her stomach with her healing powers then her head healing her concussion. She leapt off the bed and kissed Robin before finishing her healing job on his leg. Cyborg slammed his clipboard down on the ground,

"Who needs doctors when Raven's around?" He asked taking off Robin's cast.

"Can you heal the killer headache I have?" Robin asked her.

"Nope, that's all the power that I can use because of the weak state I'm in." Raven told him as they began to leave the med-lab.

"Hey, you guys are still weak so at least lie in your bedrooms for a while." Cyborg called.

"We'll hang in my room." Robin smirked taking Raven's hand.

"After all, your in a weak state." Robin finished locking the door after Raven came in.

'_Well, my mother had always said have sex after your married. Married-engaged, close enough!' _Raven thought before she and Robin went at it.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø

_**A/N:**_

_**There you have it people! **_

_**REVIEW!!**_

_**Vianna**_


	9. Consider it

_**A/N:**_

_**I don't have much to say. Correction, I don't have anything to say. So here it is. I may make another chapter or two, and all of those who want action, will just have to live with this for there is no room for the beginning of a plot now.**_

_**Vianna**_

_**Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own them..**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Happy, blissful, relief, joy. Robin had just had sex with his fiancé last night and those were the emotions that followed. Raven lay still on his mattress, slight breathing patterns was the only thing that kept her moving. The blanket followed her every curve, and Robin wished that he could rip it off her and let the nights actions repeat themselves. First, breakfast. Robin whistled down the hallway, a big smile on his face and he ran into Cyborg.

"Hey man, how you feeling?" Cyborg asked, referring to the injuries that he had suffered the night before.

"Better then you would know." Robin smirked Cyborg blinked standing still as Robin continued walking. He ran to catch up with his friend though.

"How so?" Cyborg asked a smile plastered on his face now.

"Happy, blissful, relief, joy." Robin answered. Cyborg stared.

"Relief?" Cyborg corked an eyebrow.

"Yes, Cyborg. After all the waiting it had finally been worth it." Robin replied letting a grin appear.

"Oh my god." Cyborg gasped.

"You didn't?" He finished. Robin nodded still smiling.

"Dude! She's like my little sister! You _did_ my little sister!" Cyborg cried.

"Try to keep this down, Cy." Robin said

"Nice to know you think so kindly of me, Cy." Raven smiled coming down the hall also. Robin smirked and walked over to his fiancé. Giving her a romantic kiss.

"Hey, Raven, did you know that this kid _did_ my little sister?" Cyborg asked.

"Gee, no I didn't." Raven replied sarcasm dripping from her tongue. Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"I'm going to make breakfast now.." Cyborg steadily told them walking away.

"Okay, bye." Raved told him and then he disappeared through the door to the kitchen. Robin smoothly walked over to raven and kissed her in the hallway. Raven smiled and then spoke,

"You don't get out of the mood easy, do you?" Robin smirked,

"Pinned me down, didn't you?" Robin grasped her hand as they made their way to the door where Cyborg had left. Surprisingly they saw all the others sitting around and watching T.V.

"_A huge snow storm has been expected to hit Jump at 8:00 tonight. Get your shovels ready and prepare for the power outs. Back to you tom." _A cheery woman said in a high-pitched voice.

"_We don't want to be left in the dark about this storm, ha, ha, ha." _The new man said in a robotic tone laughing at his lame joke.

"Storm?" Raven asked plopping herself down on the couch with the others.

"Yea." Beast boy sighed. Raven corked a brow.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"I'm the one who has to shovel that stuff!" Beast boy cried.

"Why? Can't Cyborg help?" Raven asked, Beast boy shook his head.

"He won the last super slammer II game. Meaning I have to shovel the snow by myself." Beast boy sighed. Raven giggled then stifled it. She grabbed Her herbal tea and then leaves.

"Time to delve deeper." She whispered to herself referring to the major meditating she had to endure. Not without a trip form nevermore first though! Raven grasped her mirror in her hand and was sucked into her mind.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Hey, Rae-rae!" Happy exclaimed running up to herself. (A/N: how funny does that sound?)

"How many times do I need to tell you, my name is **Raven**." She fumed.

"Whatever.." She said and started to hug her but Raven smacked her away.

"Where is intelligence?" Raven asked. Happy pointed to the gate way where intelligence appeared intently reading her book.

"Intelligence, I need to ask you something." Raven called, intelligence quickly looked up.

"Alright, what is it this time?" intelligence asked, Raven sighed.

"I need to know how many hours a day do I need to meditate to be able to show you guys?" Raven asked.

"You want to get rid of us! If you want your emotions to be part of you, we slowly chip away to join you! I like nevermore!" intelligence stressed.

"Yea, well I like the thought of being able to cry without blowing the house to shreds!" Raven yelled.

"Then how come you were able to have sex last night and not kill the city!?" intelligence yelled.

"I don't know!" Raven yelled back.

"Then maybe we should find out!"

"Fine!"

"Okay!"

"Let's go!"

"Um.. why are you guys still yelling?" Happy asked. Intelligence and Raven looked back and shrugged.

"I don't know." intelligence told her leisurely.

"Where are we going?" Raven asked.

"The levels." Intelligence told her. Ravens face went blank. She hadn't been to the levels in a very long time. The levels were a part of her mind that showed how much meditation she would need to get rid of the demonic side of her father, not completely though, that was impossible. It also showed how much of the emotions that she had chipped away from the years of normal meditating.

"It seems that you will need about 5 hours a day of meditation for three months to be able to show emotion. Also the reason that you did not blow anything up last night with Robin is because you have completely, chipped away lust and you are now slowly chipping away happy." Intelligence said as she looked at the levels. Raven shook her head.

"That can't be true, happy looks exactly the same!" Raven shouted.

"Oh yes, I must be wrong. **SHE HAS NO FEET!**" Intelligence yelled at her, Raven looked at happy who was happily floating around due to lack of feet. Backtrack; **LACK OF FEET! **

"Whoa, that's freaky." Raven told her, pointing at the empty spot where happy used to have feet.

"Yep, seems she's fine with it though." Intelligence sighed,

"I think that it's wonderful I am going to part of Rae-rae!" Happy exclaimed.

"My name is **RAVEN**!" Raven shouted. Happy raised her hands waving them frantically.

"C'mon, Raven. Just go back and start meditating so I can be part of you!" Happy stated and Raven nodded.

"Fine, thanks Intelligence, bye." Raven said and then she left back through her mirror again.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Friend Raven? Are you awake? Friend Raven?" The soothing voice of an alien girl welcomed Raven back to her realm.

"Yea, I was just in nevermore." Raven said getting up.

"I see. Shall we start to meditate now?" Starfire asked. Raven nodded.

"Let's get this clear. If the alarm goes off, I want you to go while I stay here." Raven told her sternly.

"Very well. We shall begin." Starfire agreed, Raven told her of how much they would have to meditate and how silence would be very important to her in order for her to find her center soon enough. They spent eight hours in her room meditating, only so that they would not have to meditate as much the next day. Occasionally Starfire would have to leave to fight of some nobody criminal robbing some corner store, otherwise it was all meditating.

"Star, we spent eight hours in my room. I think we've done enough for today. Tell Robin I'll be in nevermore for a bit and then I'll come out to see him." Raven told Starfire.

"Very well, friend Raven." Starfire said and left her friends room to find Robin.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Intelligence! Intelligence! Where are you?" Raven called. Intelligence's figure emerged from the portal.

"Thank you. Happy is now gone and I'm freaking next!" She yelled pointing to her feet, or rather half of her foot.

"Cool, so why is this going to take me a month?" Raven asked.

"You have more emotions then you think. But, if you do about a week of straight meditation without sleep, you could be done sooner." Intelligence told her, Raven looked at her wide-eyed.

"Um…**NO!** That's fucking crazy! How will I not sleep? I'll go brain-dead!" Raven yelled.

"Not if you do it in nevermore." Intelligence informed her.

"Well, Starfire wants to help me with it, and my mind will make her go insane." Raven told her.

"Oh, you're just being a drama queen. Tell her that she can come for a day and then you can stay here for the rest of the week." Intelligence rolled her eyes and Raven shrugged.

"Besides, watching your father's corpse getting sucked down a portal is really interesting to watch.

"What?"

"You got rid of some of your father's demonic side! It was sooo cool!" Blunt came out of nowhere and the other emotions came out from their hiding places growling at blunt.

"Uhh.. I'm leaving." Raven waved good-bye and just as she was leaving Intelligence yelled to her,

"At least consider it!"

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ '

_**A/N:**_

_**Well, I'm not entirely sure what my mind was going through today, or all the other day's I was working on this. Also I'm not entirely sure what this chapter was about. I'm guessing it was one of those information chapters. Whatever.**_

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!**_

_**Vianna**_


	10. how it all began

_**A/N:**_

_**Dear god I want to finish this!! Maybe then take a break from writing and read some more! Then release a new fic.. HEHEHE… I have especially, been wanting to make the new fic but have promised not to do so until this story is finished. SO HERE YOU GO!**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly no..**_

_**Takes Place three weeks after last chapter!**_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Certain?"

"Indeed."

"It's not my fault if you go nuts. I warned you."

"I understand."

"Really?"

"Please, friend Raven, may we go now?" Starfire had been sitting in the exact same spot for three hours when Raven had asked if she wanted to spend a day in her head meditating without sleep. Starfire had jumped at the chance to see what it was like inside her friends mind and to meet Raven's emotions.

"You can just stay in your room with Aqualad and I'll be back in a week, ya know.." Raven told her.

"Husband Aqualad is most pleased that I have agreed to help you with your meditation, and has offered to move my things into the room we are to share upstairs. I am sure my presence will not be missed at how busy he will be." Starfire assured her.

"Star, you really don't have to go.." Raven mumbled.

"Then why did you ask me?" Star countered.

"Uh.. Fine! Let's go." Raven groaned, she had got her there. Raven lifted the mirror off her mantle and tapped it slightly as to warn her emotions of their coming. Then a huge black and red portal opened up and sucked them both in. Starfire looked around at the dismal place and smiled. It was exactly how she would have thought Ravens mind to be like.

"Well, your freaked, right?" Raven asked. Not bothering to turn and look at her friend 'till then.

"No, shall we begin?" Starfire asked and Raven was utterly flabbergasted.

"Uh, we have to meet up with my emotion intelligence. C'mon, let's go find her." Raven told her and she happily nodded.

"Intelligence, hey! Where are you?" Raven yelled.

"I hate you!" Intelligence called back.

"Come on out, your not shy! She's over with rude and sad!" Raven spoke.

"I hate you!" Intelligence yelled back.

"We have guests now come out!" Raven yelled.

"…"Intelligence grumbled stepping out into the open, you could only see her face though. Seriously, the rest of her was completely gone.

"You suck." Intelligence called.

"Whoo! I guess you take a lot more time to get rid of then happy." Raven smirked and walked to where the head of Intelligence was.

"Well, there's a lot more of me then happy." Intelligence retorted.

"Maybe so." Raven mumbled.

"Friends, are we to do the meditating now?" Star asked breaking the argument. They both blinked then smiled sheepishly before returning serious.

"Yes, Raven and Starfire follow me." Intelligence stated as she led them through a portal and into a dark room with nothing in it. Raven crossed her legs on the cool floor and closed her violet orbs finding her center and chanted her mantra.

"Azrath, metrion, zinthos…" She began and Starfire soon followed suite.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Raven had lost many things since she had become a titan. Nobody knew how she had gotten there except for her emotions; who knew better then to remind her of how she found herself on a place called earth. She was only 15 at the time and was terrified by her father.

"My dark bird, don't you see? You have no choice but to obey! Your day will come and I will rule all!" Trigon's voice boomed around his fiery domain.

"No! I won't help you destroy it all! I don't want to be a part of it!" A young Raven called back fear mangled into her voice and her father could smell it.

"Ha! My dark little bird, you will fulfill your destiny just as my blood courses through your very veins. It is not your choice my dark bird, it is mine and it can not be changed!" Trigon laughed hard at his daughter's misery.

"I won't let it! Nobody deserves the sorrow that you inflict upon others! Nobody!" Raven shouted tears of pain spilling down her face. Trigon looked at her and smiled, a cruel smile of twisted hate.

"Nobody? Well, what about you?" Raven cringed.

"This hell is no place for me!" She cried.

"Hell is your home, hell is where you belong, hell is where you are ruler, hell is where you can be free from all the evil on that planet! For it is far worse then here, it is far worse then hell!" Trigon took a swipe at his daughter,

"For you see, my dark little bird, Earth will never except you as I have! Earth is only my playing stone! The fools you will encounter there! They will no nothing of your power! Nothing of your greatness! They will reject you! For you see, my dark little bird, hell is the only place you will ever call home." Trigons words stung like a thousand hornets piercing her skin from the inside.

"Your wrong!" Raven ran to a gate a flung herself out it, the final words that she heard was her father calling out to her,

"_You will never be free from me!_"

That's when she awoke along a dirt road, she could see a city in the distance, and she smiled. Something had blown the shreds for there was a loud _BOOM _afterwards. That's when she found that she could not show much emotion on the planet. Raven explored the grounds until she found a lake where she could wash her leotard and cloak. They smelled of burning ash, and dread, just like hell. A place she vowed never to return to. After she washed her clothes and left them to dry on a rock near the lake while she her self washed there she looked onto the city. Now in the night sky it shone beautifully with all the lights now glowing. When she woke the next morning in the cave and put her leotard and cloak on Raven had decided to go to the city. She had hardly said a word the entire time she had come to earth and her throat was dry and parched after yelling at her father so much. Raven cringed at the thought of her father and waved these thoughts away.

"Hey, gorgeous." A man called to her smacking her butt when she walked by. He soon had a terrible 'fall' and broke his kneecap when he tripped over some black swish of energy. Raven couldn't help it though, born from hell and she was practically a sin walking, with her, slim curvy body and appealing facial features. They taunted those women who wanted her body and men who could only drool over her as she walked by them.

"**_ROAAR_**" The sound of a giant monster growled across from the street. A few people came screaming from there a car was tossed into the air. Raven could see a green terradactyl swoop in from the air carrying some sort of robot. Then she saw a young girl with long red hair shoot green bolts of energy down to where the roar had originated. Finally she saw a boy dressed in traffic light colors jump up and kick down at the ground.

'_Well, if this doesn't poke my curiosity, I don't know what will._' She had thought and snuck into a nearby ally way where she saw the hero's up close and then she saw what they were attacking too. A giant cement man was blindly swinging various things at them all while crashing into buildings and stomping his feet. Suddenly as the traffic colored boy was running to the girl with long hair to help her the cement man threw a crate of who knows what at him.

"Azrath, metrion, zinthos!" She cried and the crate was engulfed in black energy stopping the crate in its tracks. Each of them watched carefully at the crate gently settling on the ground and looked about trying to figure where the energy had come from.

"**_ROAAR_**" The monster repeated in a loud tone and began to throw things and stomp around again.

"Azrath, metrion, zinthos!" Raven now whispered her mantra in order to be able to stay in the shadows. The cement man fell to the ground and a telephone poll wrapped itself around the creature in a tight grip before another came flying at it and smacked it over his head over and over again. Finally the monster fell down in a daze and went unconscious. The robot was the first to find her and then it was all started for her.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Raven! C'mon! You have got to see this!" Blunt screamed in her ear.

"Argh!" Raven fell to the ground. Hard.

"What? What is it?" Raven demanded.

"Come see some of the evil in you go away!" Blunt screamed back. Raven looked flabbergasted and followed Blunt to the demonic side of her mind. There a red and black vortex consumed a demonic looking figure to near nothing.

"Where is Starfire?" Raven asked after the interesting sight had occurred.

"Duh! She went back three weeks ago!" Blunt cried. Raven's eyes grew wide with shock.

"How long was I meditating?" She asked shaking Blunts shoulders.

"Oh, about three weeks now." Blunt told her and Raven nearly had a heart attack.

"Where are all my other emotions?" Raven asked her,

"Gone. They all chipped away, and I'm fading fast!" Blunt screeched. Raven noticed this was true, only half of Blunt was still there and she was pretty giddy about it.

"Well, I'll make sure I get you chipped away soon too." Raven told her slowly stepping towards the gate back home.

"Bye!" She then made a run for the gate and swooshed back into the tower.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Hello?" Raven called out and began to walk down the hallway. She could only hear the voices of her friends in the living room though so she decided to stay a listen.

"I fear our friend Raven may never return from her mind." She heard the alien princess quiver.

"Don't worry Star, when did you say she was supposed to come back?" Aqualad asked her.

"A two weeks ago." Starfire whispered.

_SLAM_

Raven jumped back a bit from a fist against the door she was leaned against.

"She might as well not even come back! It's probably my fault she's not here anyway! Raven probably did come back a week ago and just went to another city!" Sadly this was her fiancé speaking such horrible things.

"Man, your over reacting, she's probably just chilling with her emotions." Cyborg reassured him.

"Ya dude!" BB said to him also.

"I'm going to get my book and go to my room to think, okay?" Robin told them and silent yeses were heard.

'_Hey! I can beat him to his room and surprise him!_' Raven thought and ran to his room while he got his book lying on his bed. The slow turning of his knob after Raven had entered made her smile.

"Raven?" Robin asked, she slowly got up and kissed him then he knew that she was really there.

"Why weren't you here when Star said you would be back?" He asked her.

"My stupid last emotion forgot to come and get me until now because she thought that I should come see my demonic side start going down a red and black vortex. It was kind of cool to watch though!" Raven told him smiling happily.

"Your happy."

"Yep."

"And nothings blowing up?"

"Yes."

"So you can show your emotions now?"

"Mostly, I can't show all of blunt yet." Raven told him.

"So if I say, took off all your clothes and made love to you, nothing would blow up or be caused any harm?" He smirked.

"Maybe, lets find out." She winked at him and their 'experiment' began.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**A/N:**_

_**Yea, Yea, Yea. I know what your going to say:**_

_**Well if it's that short why did it take you so frigging long?**_

_**And then I'll say:**_

_**Because I didn't feel like writing for a while and I honestly forgot I had this saved onto my computer, so I finished it and now it's up for your viewing pleasure. Also, I felt like reading some stories myself for a change instead of always writing stuff for you guys! But still, here it is. Hope you all liked it!**_

_**REVIEW!!!!**_

_**Vianna**_


	11. Torch gets beat on

_**A/N:**_

_**Aw, man. I feel bad. My last chapter did not have as many reviews as I had hoped. It means a lot to me when you tell me what you thought about my story, I wouldn't be writing if I didn't want to know what you guys thought about it. **_

_**I hope that you like the next chapter and love you all,**_

_**Vianna**_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Raven? Would you require assistance in your meditation?" The alien princess asked coming onto the roof of the titans tower. Raven opened one violet orb and smiled lightly.

"Sure, Star. I would like that." Raven told her as she floated over into a meditative pose beside her dark friend.

"I am sorry." Starfire stated and Raven fell to the ground in surprise.

"For what, Starfire?" Raven asked her friend.

"I had doubted that you would return from your mind, out of- fear?" Starfire inquired.

"Fear?"

"Yes, perhaps afraid of love toward friend Robin? Perhaps you could have been afraid of your emotions? Maybe even of all the commotion." The usually happy girl turned to Raven.

"I could never be afraid of a love that I had wanted for so long, Star! As for my emotions, now that I have faced them, they could seem as frightening as kittens. Finally, after years of avoiding commotion, it's second nature and I couldn't be happier. You have nothing to be sorry about, though I appreciate it." Raven assured her friends worries and the last of Blunt she could feel chip away in her mind and a terrifying pain took over in her stomach as she ran off the roof, sweat forming on her brow and cringing at each sudden attack. Raven's head started to grow in pain soon after and in time she developed the red signs similar to the ones that she had gotten before her father had come. This was no warning though.

"Raven?!" Robin flung the door to her room open and found her quivering on the floor shielded by her cloak, you could see nothing but the fear in her eyes. She let out a blood curling scream as he stepped closer and Raven toppled over in her agony, revealing the sick red signs on her body. Robin's eyes flashed with terror as he ran over to her. He touched the markings on her body and was dumbfounded when he saw they were turning blue and growing faint.

"Raven, what is this?" Robin asked her, he felt a sharp twang on his heart when she spoke. He truly saw he in this state. Raven's violet hair stuck to her forehead as she sweat and her lovely purple eyes were blood shot and tainted, her lips were dry and blood dripped from the cracks when she smiled at him,

"It's over." Raven whispered and she fell back into his arms closing her eyes and the marks disappeared from her fragile body. Raven's harsh breathing patterns turned to settled ones to ones so faint he raced her to the towers infirmary to help her breath.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Raven awoke with a smile. She looked into the face of a sleeping young traffic light lying on her stomach and stroked his hair gently as he got up slowly.

"Raven?" Robin asked quizzically to the young girl.

"Hey there sleepy head." She joked and he rubbed his eyes of sleep.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. Raven nodded and then explained what had happened,

"Well, I had chipped away my last emotion so Nevermore was of no use, so they had to close the gate. Closing a whole realm in somebody's head is really painful and exhausting. Thus why I am in an infirmary." She told him, he just shrugged and helped her to her feet unplugging all the machines and getting her changed into her normal attire.

They left into the living room where Cyborg sat playing cards with Aqualad and Starfire.

"No, Star. When we say go fish you don't go and get a fish!" Cyborg groaned slamming his head down onto the table as Aqualad laughed and Starfire blushed.

"Hey, guys." Robin greeted flopping down on the couch as Raven followed.

"Hey, Rae, are you feeling alright? You scared us for a little there." Cyborg asked his dark friend.

"Yea, Cy. I'm fine." She reassured him sitting down with Robin a grabbing the remote from his hands.

"Hey!" He shouted playfully.

"What? I wanna watch the morning news!" She smiled and turned it to channel '8'.

"_Well, the storm is almost over and all who are ready for the summer weather to come shining through, you'll have to wait a little. Back to you Jen." _A bland man said on the television.

"Where's Beastboy?" Raven asked them and a evil grin spread across Cyborg's face.

"Why, Raven funny you should ask that…" Cyborg began.

"He's outside plowing snow off the island, which is what he will be doing for the next two hours at the least, he's caught a cold and keeps changing into animals that can't snow blow anything, fish, frogs, giraffes, he even turned into a blofnog! Ya know, from Star's planet?" Hw finished and Raven smiled at him. Suddenly the alarm blared off and red lights flashed as they all ran in to see the trouble.

"Dr. light." Robin said with a scowl as they all ran out the door, Beastboy sneezing behind them.

"BB, I think you better ride in the T-car, if you fly with that cold then your bound to get yourself hurt. Raven, you ride with me, the storm isn't up yet so it's too dangerous, Cy, you drive and Starfire and Aqualad you better ride with them." Robin told them as they all took to their assigned modes of transportation. They soon arrived at the scene of the crime, _the queen way bank_.

"Looks like the titans are to cold to come out and play, lets go- huh?" Dr. Light froze in his tracks when he saw the six hero's standing there. He then scowled and motioned to his new lackeys that they had arrived and to come and fight. A tall curvy woman dressed to kill came out from the bank followed by a stern looking man who's obvious power was fire when he emerged looking like a ball of fire, and last a man who's also obvious power being ice as he came out as a deadly ice sculpture.

"Meet my new friends, Silence is the lovely lady, Torch is the man on fire, and finally Iceberg the only guy left so if you don't know which one he is then your stupider then I already thought you were." He cracked into laughter and then stopped pointing his finger at the titans and shouting,

"GO!" The three sprung into action, Silence heading over to Robin and Torch dashing toward Raven, Finally Iceberg froze Cyborg and Beastboy instantly and then turned to fighting Starfire.

"Hey there, handsome, why don't you show me what you got in that belt of yours?" Silence said seductively. Robin scowled and flung a freezing disc at the woman in front of him. She easily dodged the attack and kicked him in the stomach and laughed as he was sent flying.

"Is that all you got? Well, I expected more from the leader of the teen titans." Silence laughed at the titan leader and didn't notice when he had come back up and gave her a swipe kick.

"I have more yet to come." He shouted and she growled jumping back up at him.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Hiya, girly. What you got?" Torch taunted Raven and she growled. The young man was getting her angry,

"What are you looking at? I know how great I look, but if you want then I can make some time for you in my busy schedule." Torch teased throwing a fireball at her.

"Excuse me? I was merely looking for your weak spot, and if you're wondering, I found it." She smirked swiftly kicking him between his legs and he fell to the ground in pain and groaned. Torch got up quickly though, still panting and he had a scowl on his face.

"Girly, you got some temper." He told her and she growled once more.

"The name is _Raven_. Got it?" Raven scowled at him.

"Okay, _Raven _I have a question, are you a good kisser?" Torch asked her and she corked an eyebrow,

"I'm not one to evaluate myself." She replied, Torch smiled a devious grin,

"Then may I be the judge?" Before she could answer or get over her shock he came up and kissed her with a forceful passion.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Robin looked around, he saw Starfire doing a sort of victory dance as she had just defeated Iceberg and then fled to go defrost her friends from the ice. Then his eyes grew wide as he saw Torch and Raven in a _lip lock?_ His eyes filled with anger and frustration but then he saw that Silence was charging at him. He had no time for this! Robin dodged her attack and kicked her in the back sending her flying into the ground he threw a freezing disc at her as she tried to get up and then dashed to where Torch and Raven were kissing.

"Stay." One punch to torches face.

"Away." Another.

"From." Another.

"My." Another.

"Fiancé!" The final punch before he turned to Raven with a sad look.

"Why?" He said to her in a sorrowful tone.

"Robin- how could you think I would kiss _him_ willingly? I thought you trusted me? I thought you knew me?" Raven said even sadder then Robin.

"Raven We- I just couldn't think, Silence was after me, and Beastboy and Cyborg were frozen, and Dr. Light was being a jackass, and then I just saw you- and Torch- I just couldn't think clearly. I'm sorry."

"You bet you're sorry!" She smiled playfully and he knew he was forgiven. They quickly took down Dr. Light with ease and then headed back to the tower when the police and the press showed up and began to take pictures and wrap up the bad guys.

"Are you and Starfire having an affair?" One brave reporter soul asked.

"No!" Robin shouted.

"Raven, are you pregnant?" Another asked.

"Of course not!" Raven yelled.

"Starfire, any children of your own in the future?" Another reporter asked.

"No comment!" Aqualad shouted for her.

"Aqualad, is Raven your ex-girlfriend? Is Starfire aware of this?" One reported too stupid to notice that stupid questions should be either answered with stupid answers or a punch in the face. Aqualad picked to punch him in the face and then give them a reasonable answer.

"Raven and I have never dated and never will date because she is to be married and I am married. Also, Starfire knows that I would never cheat on her with anyone or date her best friend if we ever divorced, which we will not because I love her!" Aqualad shouted, thus earning him a kiss by Starfire; which got many pictures taken of them.

"Don't ever kiss me in front of the press, okay?" Raven whispered to Robin.

"Dido." Robin whispered back, the kiss with Starfire and Aqualad will be on VE-talk tonight.

So, rather quickly, they went home, not taking any more questions from anybody.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**A/N:**_

_**Well, I hope you all liked it! And if any of you are wondering why I spoofed E-talk it's so I don't get sued, which reminds me,**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own TT. **_

_**And if any of you are wondering what VE-talk stands for here:**_

_**Very entertainment-talk **_

_**Please Review!!! Puhleeeze!!! **_

_**Vianna**_


	12. the final song

_**A/N:**_

**_This chapter is dedicated to: _**Mystique-Feline **_whose friendship and support helped me finish this, the final chapter of 'singing for love'. Thank you to all the following people also;_**

Twilight Dancer123

Raven-shadowsong3

Superheroxnerd

Witchofdanight1316

_**And anyone else who reviewed without flaming on this story!! I'm glad that this has been such a success!!! Thank you!!!**_

_**Vianna **_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Raven paced her room. She had seen it coming from the day Starfire had gotten married. It was happening to her right now.

"Raven! Calm down, girl! If you weren't ready for this then why did you agree to it?" Bee asked, though she herself was absolutely giddy. Cyborg had taken her out to dinner last night and they watched the sun set on the bay, he then proposed and she had accepted.

"Yes, friend Raven. You have absolutely NOTHING to worry about." Starfire proclaimed.

"Your right really, getting married is a piece of cake, a breeze, like breathing even!" Raven called sarcastically. Bee suddenly got mad and went right up to Raven and slapped her.

"Get a grip! The Raven I know would never act like this! She was confident in what she did, always thinking before she made one step, gave smart answers and never looked back on the past unless to use it against some one! Like the time you snuck up behind Beast boy and shouted 'BOO' and made him pee his pants and he swore never to do that again, but then you did it again to him the week after and reminded him of how he said he would never do that! Girl, you getting married to Robin is no big deal for you, everyone is happy, and you should be too. Now, Raven, hold still and let me do your hair!" Bee announced. Raven sat wide-eyed in Starfire's room. The pink in every corner no longer a pet peeve to her in this moment of shock. Finally she rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She spat, turning her head to the confident brides maid, and then to the happy alien maid of honor. As she did so her long locks of violet hair spun with her. It had been eleven months since the day she was able to show her powers, and since then she had seen Torch nearly fifty times. Each time: his ass getting punched in when he either tried or did kiss Raven.

"Star! What do you think?" Bee asked the alien, she was referring on what to do with Ravens hair.

"I believe, she should keep her hair down, but make it have the waves! I shall help with the vale after you have completed." Star answered. Bee nodded and saw the vision in her head. Raven sighed and opened her book as her friend began the work.

A half hour later Bee called on Starfire for the vale, Raven was not aloud to look in the mirror on Starfire's strict orders, she did not question her wishes, only followed them.

"So, Raven, time for make up!" Bee proclaimed as Raven's eyes widened.

"You have _got_ to be kidding?!" Raven shot up.

_And so with many grueling hours of chasing Raven around the room, dodging many thrown objects, and getting out a chair, rope, duct tape, and chains suspiciously found in Ravens closet, they were able to apply her make up._

"C'mon, that wasn't so bad was it?"

"…."

"Please friend, you look wonderful!"

"…."

"Hey! I made Star ditch the whole sparkles thing after I told her that strippers mostly used it! Trust me, you do _not_ wanna know where they put that stuff."

"…."

"Friend, perhaps you would be more comfortable with pink lip stick instead of the dark purple."

"NOOO!!!!" Raven finally screeched.

Raven turned and looked into the mirror, her long violet locks were twisted near the end instead of waved. She wore a purple lipstick, light purple eye shadow and rouge. In other words, she looked hot.

"I guess it's fine…" Raven murmured. Bee and Starfire smiled,

"Now, let's go before we're late!" Bee said her voice filled with excitement.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Robin paced his room; in minutes he was to wait at the churches alter. He was told Raven hadn't arrived yet. He was supposed to be getting married in less then a half hour! Yet, his bride was not even at the church.

'_What if she doesn't show?_' The thought had passed through him absentmindedly though it still hit hard.

'_C'mon! That's crazy, Raven would NEVER do that, right?_' Before he could answer his mind Cyborg came into the room.

"Man, it's time." He told him as Robin gulped. He adjusted his black suite and nodded. Walking briskly, Cyborg looked to his friend.

"Are you okay?" He asked, noticing how nervous he was.

"Huh- yea. Of course I am! Couldn't be better!" Robin said through clenched teeth.

"Yea, uh, right. No you're not." Cyborg replied.

"Trust me Cy, I'll be fine as soon as I'm married. It's just some serious butterflies." Robin sighed. Cyborg nodded and they went through to the large alter. Plenty of people were there, many from the justice league, Raven had spent a month there for training and investigation purposes a while back and had made friends with quite a bit considering most were adults and had a higher intellect making it easier for them to understand what she said, and Robin knew a lot of them through Batman. He took his place at the front when speedy ran up to him.

"Hey, Raven just got here!" He whispered to him. A deep sigh came over Robin and half his worries went down the drain.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Friend Raven! I do believe that I should be giving you the 'advice' now." Starfire told Raven, as they were about to enter. Raven let a small smile pass onto her lips.

"Friend Raven, you have been my friend for a very long time now, and I am very honored that you have chosen me as your maid of honors. I believe that I should tell you the same thing you had told me on my day of wed. Do not be worried about what the people you have invited on your joyous day act like, this is your moment to be a very happy person with friend Robin and make many special memories. Do you understand?" Starfire asked in her revised version of Raven's earlier advice. Raven nodded.

"Then I shall now go. Good luck!" Starfire told her and waved as she went through the tall wooden doors to the sanctuary.

Raven brushed her long white dress, the tiny sliver sparkles on the lower half of it Shone in the dim light and she took a deep breath. Her vale hung down to the ground and she hung the shorter part over her face and the music played requesting her presence. Another deep sigh as she opened the doors and slowly walked down the isle. Everyone watched her and stood up, they all smiled as if they had been waiting for this day a very long time. A bouquet of light blue flowers were clutched tightly in her hands, she felt as if the whole world could see her, no doubt, the whole city. The titan leader was getting married to a demon titan! Who wouldn't want to see that? Raven took yet another deep sigh, nervousness was in her eyes, she was relived to have the vale covering her face now, then, she saw Robin. Handsome in his black suite, and gelled black hair, he made all her worries disappear. A small smile crept over her face and she continued to walk forward, with more pride in her steps.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Raven Roth and Richard Grayson in holy matrimony." The priest began. All fell silent.

"Do you, Raven Roth, take this man, Richard Grayson, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked. Raven looked at Robin, then back to the priest,

"I do."

"And do you, Richard Grayson, take this woman, Raven Roth, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked him. Robin did not even need to turn to Raven, he stood there, looked the priest in the eyes and said,

"I do."

"Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" The priest declared. Robin slipped the shiny wedding ring onto Ravens slim finger, as did she to him.

"You may now, kiss the bride." He finished. Robin pulled Raven into a blissful kiss, an eternal love, and a fiery passion. Forever.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

They sat on the roof of the tower. In each other's arms they watched the glowing sun disappear. A smile on both their faces, they were married. Raven hummed a gentle tune as the glowing orb flowed down from the sky.

"Let me help." Robin smiled, his unmasked blue eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Only you can see my love for you…" Raven joined in on this part.

"I try to hide it but you see right through. My mama told me love was always true, and baby, I will always love you" The melody they sang was a beautiful and would only make you want more of the soft sound. All they wanted, however, was each other. All they needed were each other. What they had, were each other.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**A/N:**_

_**Good? Bad? Good chapter lousy ending? Tell me Please! Thank you so much for making this story such a hit! PLEASE REVIEW!! You guys rock!**_

_**Love you all,**_

_**Vianna**_


End file.
